Hetalia World Conference Meeting
by SilverSongLark and Friends
Summary: Ok well this is a Conference Meeting where you ask any Questions for any Characters! So please ask some questions! Its rated T at the moment but depending on what some questions people send in it may end up being rated M so be very careful. I really hope you enjoy! These first Questions were asked by my friends to my face to help me start off! I'm Looking forward to the questions!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I do not own Hetalia But I wish to god I did and anywa- wait what was that *door opens Canada pops head round the door***

**Canada: Heyy SilverSongLark am I to late to help with the opening speech?**

**Me: No I have just done the disclaimer you can do the next bit if you want!**

**Canada: Yay *sits down* Ok Well this is Silver's first proper Hetalia FanFic so be nice! This is also an account she made so her friends can post stuff to but they will say if its them! Now please enjoy the FanFic! D-Did I do I-it Right?**

**Me: Yeah you did awesome!**

**Canada: Haha you sound like Prussia **

* * *

SilverSongLark and Roma creaked open the huge double doors to the conference room. They focused on the people gathered round the massive table. They noticed they were getting evil glares from a few of the nations. SilverSongLark finally gathered up the courage to say,

"Sorry about being late guys we…uh…kinda got stuck in traffic..."

China looked up at the two nervous journalists,

"It's ok aru as long as you're here now!"

The two girls nodded when a thick German accent filled the room,

"Vell can you please take a seat so ve can get started!"

They nodded and took the only two seats left available. SilverSongLark took a spare seat in between Canada and Romano and Roma sitting between Sealand and America. SilverSongLark took out her laptop from her red and white bag and placed it on the table. On the other side of the room Roma did the same.

When they got all the questions up on the screen SilverSongLark (Let's call her Silver for short) smiled and said,

"I would like to thank you guys for agreeing to do this and the first question is umm…..oh….Uh Canada how is your relationship with…..Prussia?"

Every head in the room turned to face the young nation who was a red as one of Spain's tomatoes. He looked down to his feet,

"I-I….u-uh…..I…..um…..I think I'm gonna be sick!"

He got up and ran out the room. Prussia who had been sat next to sighed, rolled his eyes he and stood up and yelled,

"CANADA….CANADA….BIRDIE? COME ON….BIRDIE!"

He too ran out the room and the conference room was completely silent and only the small sound of whimpering could be heard then Prussia's voice but not as loud,

"Come on Birdie your brother was gonna find one way or another we can tell him after the conference meeting!"

America's head shot up,

"WAIT…..WHAT!"

England facepalmed when he heard louder sobs coming from outside the room. Silver glared at Roma to break the awkward silence gathering in the room. Roma coughed so everyone stared at her,

"Well yes…Russia why won't you marry Belarus?"

Russia eyes widened as he felt a pair of arms wrapping round his neck,

"Yes brother, why won't you marry me?"

Russia slid out from under her grasp and shooed Lithuania out of his seat and sitting in it himself. Lithuania happily sat in Russia's old seat sliding into Belarus's arms. Belarus sighed and walked sadly back to her seat. Russia looked up and said

"I don't really want to answer this question!"

Silver sighed and made a note of this on the notepad. The door slowly creaked open and Prussia and Canada walked back into the room. Prussia took his seat and so did Canada still wiping his tearstained face. Prussia suddenly pulled Canada onto his lap and Canada buried his face into Prussia's chest. Silver let out a small 'aww' but cut it short when she got a glare off of America.

"Yeah ok anyway sooo Romano and Spain what would do if there were no more tomatoes left in the world?"

Spain's eyes widened at the thought and Romano hid his face in Spain's shoulder (probably because he was crying but don't tell him I said that!),

"That would probably be the end of the world for us, I know it happened to Romano for a short period of time and he was distraught!"

Silver felt quite guilty when she saw Romano's red eyes,

"Why would someone ask that question? That would be pure torture! That would be like taking pasta away from Feli!"

Italy's head shot up,

"What! Who's taking my PASTA away from me! I want pasta now! Aww I'm hungry! GERMANYYYYYYYYY! SOMEONE WANTS TO TAKE MY PASTA!

Germany facepalmed and Romano just muttered something under his breath. After about 15 minutes of trying to calm Italy down they decided to get back to the questions.

* * *

**Me: Canada's in a strop because he had to tell america about his relationship with Prussia!**

**Canada: I am not!**

**Me: Yes you are**

**Canada: Fine maybe a little but it was a mean question and someone asked it on purpose!**

**Me: Look I'm Sorry I know what will cheer you up**

**Canada: What?**

**Me: you wanna do the last bit?**

**Canada: Yes Yes YES!**

**Me: Ok do it then!**

**Canada: Please Please Please ask some questions! You can ask any question to any country and they ****HAVE**** to answer! So Ask Ask Ask! You can also ask the animals like Kumajiro or Gilbird! That could be intresting!**

**Me: Is that everything?**

**Canada: Yeah **

**Me: Ok in till next Chapter guys! **

***Silver and Canada Wave***


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey…Hey Canada…Can you make me pancakes?**

**Canada: Sure **

***door lands on the floor***

**Me: What the-PRUSSIA! THAT'S….WAS MY DOOR!**

**Prussia: Hehe…opps sorry but Canada was making pancakes!**

**Me:*facepalm* fine…but you're paying for my door…I mean France could get into my house now!**

**Mystery Voice: honhonhonhon **

**Me: Oh dear god**

**Canada: Pancakes are done an- Oh hey Prussia!**

**Me: You didn't hear him come he broke down the door and I was yelling and now FRANCE IS IN MY HOUSE!**

**Canada: Oh…umm…oh I had my earphones in **

**Me: *facepalm* Can you and Prussia do the opening bit and disclaimer for me while I go find France?**

**Canada: Ok well Silver unfortunately does not own Hetalia but she really wishes she did. Prussia: This is her first proper Hetalia FanFic she's has made Fanfics in the past but this is her first hetalia one! Canada: So be nice! :D**

**Me: I FOUND HIM...FRANCE IM GONNA KILL YOU!**

**Prussia: I know what will take their minds off of it! Canada: What?**

**Prussia: The story! Canada: Oh Yeah! **

* * *

All of the nations looked like they were going to fall asleep. Canada was already asleep on Prussia but no one wanted to wake him up. It had been hours since any questions had been asked. Then suddenly Silvers laptop made a noise which made everyone jump. She looked down and smiled,

"Hey Guys we got some more questions!"

A small voice filled the room,

"Finally that was getting boring!"

Everyone looked up at Sealand, who just rested his head in his arms when he heard England yell,

"SEALAND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE COUNTRY!...Can you please just on with the questions?"

Silver rolled her eyes and said,

"Ok well there are 2 people who basically asked the same questions one says Guest and the other is YOULLNEVERFINDME so we will answer those questions from YOULLNEVERFINDME. The first question, they say, Hey Turkey! I heard that you and Egypt had a thing (if you know what I mean ;D) during the ottoman kingdom, is it true?"

Turkey rubbed the back of his neck as Egypt flashed him a look from across the room,

"Well…a…you have to realise that was a long time ago! So the answer to your question is yes but it was like a 3 week thing!"

Everyone stared a Turkey and Silver just sighed,

"Anyway next question, they say, Egypt, Greece and Turkey I heard you found out about Hungary and Japan's love for yaoi and decided to prank them at a world meeting. Egypt went up to Greece kneeled down and said "Greece, will you be my best friend" before Greece could say something Turkey yells "I thought what we had was special!" and stormed off."

The 3 boys burst out laughing when they saw Hungary and Japan glaring at them'

"Anyway they have asked Hungary and Japan are you still mad about them teasing you?"

Greece cried out in pain as Hungary's frying pan smashed against the back of his head. Silver laughed,

"I take that as a yes then ok the last question from YOULLNEVERFINDME it is how did you guys find out about their love for yaoi?"

Egypt leaned back in his chair,

"Cute story actually, we thought Hungary and Japan was spending a little bit too much time together so we decided to follow them after a meeting, we thought they were dating or something but the outcome was a lot more entertaining!"

Hungary sneaked up behind him and smashed the frying round his head and sat back down next to Austria.

A small sound broke the silence in the room. Roma pulled out her mobile and answered it,

"Hello…..oh hi yeah…I'm kinda busy right now….I'm at a world conference meeting…..oh ok….yeah see you later!"

She looked round the room and said,

"That was one of my mates and she had a question for America!"

America looked up and smiled,

"YES TIME FOR THE HERO TO TAKE OVER!"

Roma sighed,

"Anyway she asked if you had any other siblings then Canada."

America had an evil grin spread across his face,

"Well I do and their outside if you want to meet them!"

Canada was awake now and obviously nervous about where this was going and sat back in his own seat. This didn't faze the two journalists and nodded excepting the offer.

America ran out the room and after 2 minutes returned with two girls and a boy.

"So Silver and Roma this is Los Angeles, Hawaii and Hollywood!"

* * *

**Canada: Silver are you gonna let France out of the headlock yet?**

**Silver: Nope**

**Prussia: But really how long are you gonna keep him in headlock for?**

**Silver: Until England arrives to take him home!**

**France: After a while it gets kinda comfy**

**Silver: *Kicks France* Shut up**

**Canada: uh m-maybe y-you should let h-him g-go**

**Silver: Canada I love ya but shut up! Please 33**

**Prussia: Hey what about me!**

**Silver: Prussia Your Awesome! Happy?**

**Prussia: Yeah and just for that the awesome me will do the awesome end bit. Please ask some awesome questions to any unawesome countries except me and Birdie of course. Even awesome animals like Gilbird and Kumajiro!**

**Canada: Till next chapter!**

***Prussia,Canada and Silver Wave***


	3. Chapter 3 SORRY FOR THE WAIT :(

**Me: So, France is defiantly out of my house right!**

**Canada: I think** **so...**I hope!

**Me: Prussia have you fixed my door yet!**

**Prussia: I'M WORKING ON IT!**

**Me: Jeez no need to get stressy! **

***Door falls on top of Prussia***

**Kat: DON'T WORRY I'M HERE!**

**Me: MY DOOR!**

**Prussia: MY FACE!**

***small figure appears in doorway***

**Romano: Dear god he's after me again...you need to hide me *ducks down behind Silver and Canada***

**Me: Kat what are you doing here?**

**Kat: Well soorrryy princess but I wanted to come see my bes...*cut of by another voice***

**Spain: Come on Romano...I know your here...*sound of whimpering from behind Silver and Canada* **

**Romano: I'M NOT HERE!**

**Spain: I can hear you!**

**Romano: NO YOU CAN'T! *Spain grins evilly***

**Spain: Well that's a shame your not here. Looks like I'm gonna have to eat these ****50**** crates of TOMATOES by myself then!**

**Romano: NO NO NO I'M HERE, I'M HERE! *Jumps out from behind Silver and Canada***

**Me: Dear god Romano your so easily won over *Crosses arms* **

**Kat: Anyway...Like I was saying I came to see my best friend! Oh and I was wondering if...Silver are you Ok you look kinda angry?**

**Me: Oh, Me? Nah I'm FINE I WAS JUST THINKING YOU COULD INVITE THE REST OF THE COUNTRY'S HERE AND HAVE A HOUSE PARTY! I MEAN NEARLY EVERYONE'S HERE ALREADY AND FRANCE IS PROBABLY SOMEWHERE IN MY HOUSE BECAUSE THE DOORS BROKEN ****AGAIN!**** *Turns around and looks at Canada***

**Canada: *nearly in tears* I-its I-Its a-all my f-fault isn't i-it *Tear streaming down his face***

**Me: Oh Canada *hug's him* I lost my temper that's all...I'm sorry...please don't cry**

**Spain and Prussia: :D :D :D :D :D**

**Me: Look ummm Spain and Romano can you do the disclaimer...Please I need to fix my door and get France OUT OF MY HOUSE!**

**France: honhonhonhon you never find me!**

**Me: I can see YOU! *runs after him***

**Spain: Ok sooo...well Silver unfortunately does not own Hetalia but she really wishes she did! Romano: This is her first Hetalia Fanfic! Spain: So be nice! Romano: Or not! Spain: Yes they have to nice Romano! Romano:** you tomato loving jerk!

**Me: Ok um Hey guys i just wanted to say I'm sorry this is late but I kinda smashed Frances head on the keyboard and deleted the whole story! Also at the end of chapter 2 I said Los Angeles but she is actually Los Vegas there my mates OC's and she killed me when she found out so that's it I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Canada squirmed in his seat as the three made there way towards him. Hawaii smiled at him,

"Hey bro! Long time no see!"

She tried to hug him but Canada ran to the other side of the room and coward in the corner of the room. Hawaii marched over to him and punched him in the face. He cried out in pain as she said,

"Yo bro, I haven't seen you in ages, so when I do see you I expect a hug!"

She walked back towards her other siblings as they took their seats, Hollywood sat next America, Los Vegas next to France and Hawaii getting Italy out of his seat forcing him to sit on the other side of the table and she slid in next to Germany. Canada drew his hand away from his face when Silver ran over to help him,

"Oh God!"

Silver looked at Canada's hand it was full of Blood and Shattered glass.

"Oh Maple!"

"Come on I'll clean you up!"

The two made their way out, everyone sat and stared at Hawaii for a minute. Roma broke the ice by deciding to ask a few more questions that had been sent through,

"So..uh guys...Question's these first one's are from ilovelovino123 and the first one is Germany do you love Italy?"

Italy opened his yellowy-browny eyes really wide and stared straight at Germany,

"Well Doitsu...d-do you?"

The German looked straight in to the Pasta loving Italians eyes. He sighed,

"Ja...Ja I do Italy!"

Italy jumped up onto the table and ran across and sat on Germany's lap and wrapped his arms round his neck,

"YAY"

He got a glare off of Hawaii but Italy didn't notice it. Roma smiled and Austria leaned over her shoulder and said,

"The next question is, Japan are you a secret fangirl? They don't say what a fangirl of!"

Japan got really nervous. He looked around the room but could feel his face burning up. He looked over to America for support. America realised this and decided to take advantage of this,

"oh yeah dude, Japan's a total fangirl of all sorts of anime. He has loads of collections from lots of them.

Japan sighed,

"I agree America-san"

Engalnd smirked, then a thought crossed his mind,

"how did you know all of this? How could have you have brought that into a conversation?"

The colour from America's face drained,

"H-He...uh...he like uh totally...like uh told...uh me when we where...watching a like scary movie!"

America didn't like the grin spread across England's face,

"Well that box full of all that Anime and Manga stuff in the back of your old closet obviously isn't yours then!"

His smile grew wider as America mumbled something under his breath. At that moment Canada and Silver walked in and took there seats again. Canada was now in a red hoddie and the rest of the blood was gone. Hungary was now leaning over Roma's Shoulder to look at the next question,

"Oh Canadia the next question's for you ilovelovino123 asked Canada do you like me?"

Canada looked kind of annoyed at being called Canadia but put on a fake smile,

"We-Well I-I Gu-Guess I like anyone who notices m-me?"

Hawaii smirked and leaned across the table,

"I noticed you Canada but you don't like me!"

Canada squeezed his eyes,

"If I can't see you, then you can't see me, If I can't see you, then you can't see me, If I can't see you, then you can't see me!"

All the country's stared at Canada as he continued to repeat this over and over again. Silver saw the looks he was getting and said,

"I taught him that when we where outside!"

Roma rolled her eyes,

"Anyway" she tried to talk over Canada "ANYWAY... The last question is Belarus will you be my best friend and take over the world with me?"

Belarus examined her nails and replied,

"Well I always like making new friends, Da and I will help you take over the world only if we take over Russia first and I could probably can get him to help us as well!"

Russia gulped and didn't dare even glance at Belarus. Canada had stopped repeating the sentence over again and was now instead reading the new questions on Silvers laptop. Silver turned her head which was now a few inch's away from each other. Silver smiled and pushed the laptop nearer Canada. He read the first question and blushed. Silver begun to read,

"Well the next questions are from ThorneBust the first one is Canada, there have been tabloid rumours about Kumajiro having a fling with the disturbing internet meme Pedobear. Have you heard of these accusations and are they true?"

Canada held his head high and replied,

"These rumours are completely made up because Kumajiro would never stoop that low!"

He heard Los Vegas laugh. He looked over to her as she flicked her blue hair out of her face. He glared at her and started patting Kumajiro's head. Poland looked over Silver's shoulder and read the next question out loud,

"This question like totally says like how many of us like vote that Japan should be forced to wear a different like adorable cosplay outfit every chapter? Yes? No? the he says like he votes ideas such as a cute animal mascot costume one chapter, and then a sexy assassin maid the next. Like and if we vote no to Japan we got to like consider Hungary?"

The whole room raised their hands to vote for Japan. Japan left and ten minutes later came in wearing a all in one lion pyjama set,

"I hate you all! So much!" he whispered

Silver rolled her eyes and read the next question,

"This is to all the countries... if you had to sleep with one other country to save your life (no choice), who would it be? (And if you say you'd rather die, someone unpleasant will be forcibly chosen for you. most likely France!)"

"What is wrong with moi?"

England looked up,

"Your a bloody perv you git that's what's wrong with you!"

Alot of talking was going on in the hall a few could be picked out though,

"I'd sleep with you of course Romano!"

"Tomato Jerk"

"Doitsu, Doitsu, Doitsu, Doitsu, Doitsu, Doitsu!"

"Ja Ja Italy!"

"I'd go with birdie of course"

"Yeah I'd go with you Gil!"

Silver smiled maybe it wasn't all bad in this world!

* * *

***Loud music, Every country in the small house and silvers sulking in her room***

**Canada: Umm S-Silver?**

**Me: WHAT?**

**Canada: I um w-was wond-wondering if you were coming out yet?**

**Me: Not in till every country is out of my house except you and Prussia because HE STILL NEEDS TO FIX MY DOOR!**

**Canada: ...*sniffs* O-Ok**

**Me:*huffs* Fine...wait a sec I'm coming!**

**Canada: Yay**

**Me: *opens door* I'll get England and America to do the end bit I'll be right back ok**

**Canada: Ok**

**Kat: Hey...Hey Spain what comes before Part B**

**Spain: ...**

**Kat: Partyyy (Part-A)**

**Spain: ...**

**Kat: Agh your no fun... Heyy France wha-**

**Me: SHUT UP! EVERYONE!**

**England: Thanks for that**

**Me: It's Ok**

**America: OK Dudes send in some Questions to any country, You can even send some into Hollywood, Los Vegas and Hawaii! **

**England: Or you can send some into the animals like Flying mint bunny!**

**America: Dude you he don't exist right?**

**England: HE EXISTS!**

**America: Whatever bro I'm Still THE HERO!**

***Everyone waves***


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalala I can't hear you**

**France: Come on...please**

**Me: LalalalalalalalaLALALALALALA **

***France walks off sulking***

**Romano: Are you ok?**

**Me: huh? oh yeah...France was trying to make me let him do the intro bit**

**Romano: Oh...Ok well who is gonna do the Intro bit?**

**Me: oh...um I gu-*smashing sound from bedroom* AGH YOU NO WHAT FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELVES I'M GOING OUT!**

***mumbling and countrys exchanging looks* *door slams shut***

**Norway: Me and Denmark will do it! Denmark: We will? Norway: Yes we will! Ok so Silver does not own Hetalia but wishes she did blah blah blah! Denmark: *Takes massive swig from bottle of bear* Th-this is her first hetalia Fanfic! Finland: So be nice!**

**Germany: Ja Ja whatever just read the story so we can continue with the party!**

* * *

England tackled France to the ground. A few fists flew at each others faces,

"You bloody git you didn't need to tell anyone that!"

"Eh bien, c'est pas ma faute si vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise avec votre passé!"

"I'm gonna kill you!"

Canada and America exchanged looks. America ran up behind England and held him back and Canada did the same with France. They held them back in till they had stopped trying to get at each other and took their seats again. Everyone jumped at the small sound of Silvers Laptop. She looked down as Two names appeared on the screen asking some more questions,

"We got some more questions guys and the first ones are from WinterValley and it is for America"

America looked away from England,who he was keeping a close eye on to make sure he didn't lash out at France again, and smiled,

"Cool no one seems to be asking me many questions seeing that I'm the Hero and all!"

Silver sighed and continued,

"Yeah well the question is America do you like England?"

America continued to smile as he answered,

"Of course I like Iggy...though some of his dark magic stuff can freak me out sometimes!"

Sliver shrugged _'Doesn't it freak everyone out?'_ she thought to herself then asked the next question,

"WinterValley then asks England do you like America?"

England looked over at the younger nation who was still smiling sweetly at him,

"Ugh...umm yes of course I like America...even if he only eats hamburgers and thinks he's a hero all the time!"

America frowned a little but hugged England and said,

"I Love You To Iggy!"

England sighed and gently pushed America off him. Silver felt someone breathing over her shoulder she looked up to see Prussia eyeing the next question,

"Hey Guys the next Awesome question is from Oz the Magician and the question is for the not as Awesome as me America again"

America frowned at Prussia,

"The question is America are you in a relationship with any of the country's here?"

America's eyes widened. He opened is mouth like he was going to say something but shut it again. He finally let out in one breath,

"Oh Hey did you guys know Hollywood can fly!"

Everyone starred at him still waiting for his answer,

"Oh and Los Vegas is really good at gambling she barley ever loses!"

Everyone still starred at him,

"Um...Uh...and Hawaii Loves Pocky sticks! There like her favourite sweet ever!"

"True they are!" Hawaii said pulling out a Pocky Stick and biting on it.

Realising that this was the best they were going to get they went back to doing what they were before. Then Silver spoke up and said,

"Oz the Magician also wanted to say to Romano that, this is in his own words not mine, he said this 'please tell Romano tomato's are gross' his words not mine!"

Romano's eyes widened in anger

"TOMATOES ARE NOT GROSS DON'T TELL LIES!"

* * *

**Canada: D-Do you thi-think we should look f-for Silver?**

**Kat: Nah she's...probably fine**

**Canada: What do you mean?!**

**Kat: She always walks away when she gets angry she'll be back in an hour or so **

**Canada: Well at least most people went home. Help me tidy up before she gets back then and Prussia...Prussia? *Pokes Prussia*PRUSSIA WAKE UP BEFORE I GET MY HOCKEY STICK!**

**Prussia: Ahh... I'm up I'm up...What?**

**Canada: Fix her door now!**

**Prussia: Fine!**

**Canada: I'll do the end bit...Please send in your questions we really appreciate them. Also if you want a country to say hey to you just ask we'll be happy too! You can also ask the Animals questions they will be over joyed. So make up something interesting and send it can be anything you want! Silver also wanted me to tell you that she's sorry that this ones short there weren't many questions that's all. So till next time guys I gotta clean up the rest of this mess! BYE! ;) **


	5. Chapter 5 I WAS ILL! :(

**Canada: S-so, uhhh… it's been a couple of hours now, should we be worried?**

**Kat: No, it's fine… Hey, we should have another party!**

**Prussia: I think most of the countries are still here anyway.**

**Canada: B-but… I don't think that's such a good idea…**

**Kat: Oh, stop being such a wimp! Anyway, I'm sure she wouldn't mi-**

***Door slams open… but it doesn't break***

**Silver: *Clothes dripping wet***

**Kat: Oh, hi, Silver! Are you OK?**

**Silver: *frustrated* Yes, except for that my clothes are soaked through, I'm freezing, and we live England!**

**England: What's wrong with our weather?!**

**Silver and Kat: EVERYTHING!**

**Silver: And what are you still doing here?**

**Romano: Well nobody asked us to leave, did they?**

**Silver: *intimidating whisper* Get. Out. Of. My. House.**

**Romano: O-ok…**

**Spain: Awww, you're so cute when you're scared!**

**Romano: Shut up, tomato-loving jerk!***

**Spain, Romano and the Baltic trio leave***

**Silver: *glares* If you guys don't leave I will seriously hurt each and everyone in ways that you don't want to imagine.**

***Everyone else leaves, except America who stays and just starts laughing. Canada is about to leave***

**Silver: *sigh* Canada, I didn't mean you!**

**Canada: Oh….**

**Silver: Anyway America do the disclaimer I need to get changed!**

**America: Whatever dude, Ok well Silver Totally doesn't own Hetalia that kinda sucks! Also shes sorry that she hasn't posted anything in a while but she was ill and it is really crappy, she was stuck in bed for like three days. Oh and Thanks dudes for the Question's!**

***Silver walks back in***

**Kat: Aww Silver you were ill?!**

**Silver: Yeah...I'm still not 100% but I'm better than I was! Also I'm Sorry that in Chapter 3 I made Hawaii so mean...she isn't normally like that...Only when you say she isn't a country or beat her at Mario Kart she will only punch you if you do either of those things!**

* * *

After they finally got Romano to calm down silver and Spain both got back in there seats only to find another fight going on between England and France. Everyone just sat and watched them as Germany's was very quickly losing is temper,

"VILL YOU TWO JUST SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP VE ARE TRYING TO DO SOMETHING HERE AND YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING US!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs making Italy jump a mile and the rest of the countries shiver in their seats. England and France were the most terrified and cautiously took their seats not wanting to set Germany off again. A awkward silence filled the room. Everyone was glancing looks at each other. This went on for another 5 minutes in til Roma coughed awkwardly and said,

"Soo...we umm...Have some more Questions! The first one's are from CoCa-ColaKitty and her first Question is...Hawaii, why do you love pocky so much?"

Hawaii looked up at Roma and Smiled as she bit into yet another stick of Pocky,

"Well, I** LOVE **Pocky because it's **SO **delicious!"

Roma nodded and looked back at her screen,

"Ok Well, The next question is...Flying mint bunny, who is your best friend other than England?"

England looked at Roma and then at the air next to him,

"Flying Mint Bunny is only MY Friend because he is very loyal!"

"Oh and Only **I** can him because I'm going slightly bonkers in the head!"

Everyone looked over to France who had just said that putting on a terrible British accent. There were a few giggles making their way round the room and England just huffed and mumbled something about Flying Mint Bunny being real and everyone was jealous cause they can't see him. Roma sighed and continued,

"Oh..Heyy...Look Silver the next Question is for you and it is, Silver, would you hug France if it would save him from death?"

Silver looked over to France who looked at her with wide scared eye's. Silver was really trying to resist the urge of what she was gonna say, until she gave up and sighed,

"Well...Yes Ok but if you tried any funny business then I would slap you one...and I'm only agreeing to this cause I read a fanfiction the other day which kinda...sorta made me cry but only cause You, England, Spain, Prussia, Canada and America died and it was explained really well and it was horrible...I can't even remember the name of it..."

The six Countries that had be named were suddenly in a uproar shouting stuff along the lines of,

"What?! Why would someone write something like that?"

It also ended up with Canada Clinging onto Prussia telling him never to die. Silver rolled her eyes and replied,

"Yo, It was just Fanfiction, Jeez not like that's actually gonna happen!"

Once they were settled down again Roma continued with the next question,

"Ok...Anyway, Hollywood, how did you develop your ability to fly? Did it come naturally?"

Hollywood thought for a moment then replied,

"I guess it came naturally I mean I've been flying ever since I can remember!"

America smiled and high-fived his brother and Roma read out the last question,

"Ok Then the final question is, Austria, how would react if you had to spend a week without your piano?"

Austria suddenly went very pale nut coughed and tried to reply calmly but his voice cracked a bit,

"W-Well that w-would be l-like living on h-hell for m-me!"

Hungary tried to comfort him but he remained pale just thinking about it made him scared. The Noise in the Room started to rise again as people started to start conversations with each other. The two journalists quickly tried to find some more questions. Finally after 10 minutes of searching Silver found some more,

"Ok well...YO EVERYONE SHUT UP...That's better anyway the next questions are from Pachimew and she says..."

Silver was cut of by England snatching the laptop away from her has he was about to read the question out loud he frowned and said,

"Now that is bloody well uncalled for!"

Silver sighed and rolled her eyes,

"Anyway like I was gonna say her Question is has anyone here used their stereotypes to their advantage?"

Once again the Room was in an uproar of everyone one shouting answers at Silver,

"Ok..Ok jeez! Also she asked has anyone here seen Canadian Rage?"

Prussia, America, France and England all put their hands up,

"Yeah dude, Canadia Can get totally scary when he's pissed off!"

"Ja, Birdie can get a little out of control vhen he's angry...but it doesn't often happen."

"Never say he can't have Maple syrup!" England and France said in union, shuddering at the memories those seven words brought up.

Canada looked at the four people who where just talking. He looked back on his own memories, he didn't get angry very often it was kinda rare to see him angry, also thinking about it he didn't think his anger was that bad,

"I-I'm not t-that bad w-when I'm a-angry...am I?"

America looked at his brother and stated,

"Dude, When **YOUR** angry you run after people with a Hockey stick and try to hit them...that's pretty bad!"

Canada hung his head in shame, he never realized his anger could get that bad. The Silver said,

"Oh yeah and Pachimew Said HI CANADA! HIIII!"

Canada looked up and smiled,

"Hello Pachimew!" he replied in his usual whispered Voice.

* * *

**Silver: *now in dry clothes* God why am I still cold!**

**Canada: You where out for a couple of hours!**

**Silver: I was? Oh that's probably the reason.**

**Canada: Yeah it's probably becau-Aghhh *Drunk Prussia catches Canada off guard and flings his arms around Canada's neck***

**Prussia: HeYy *hic* wHaT's Up *hic* bAbY!?**

**Canada: Dear Maple Prussia! Have you been drinking again?**

**Prussia: *hic* nO i DoN't KnOw *hic* WhAt YoU mEaN *hic* bAbEz!**

**Canada: You stink Prussia!**

**Silver: Okay while the love birds argue I will do that last bit, Ok Hope you enjoyed This...Also please send in questions to OC countries or micronation's or Nations or The animals. Sorry this is short but the time is 02:36am and I'm tired so you know also I'm still not felling Awesome but the next one will hopefully be up very soon! Til' Next Chapter Peepz! **


End file.
